


Jeff Atkins Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, first fic is slightly NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Jeff Atkins. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly NSFW

“Jeff, what are you doing?” Y/N laughs, feeling his lips on the back of her neck. Realizing now that she shouldn’t have sat in between his legs while studying.   
Jeff smiles against the skin of her neck, pressing another kiss to the skin there before speaking. “Just showing you love.”   
“Really? You aren’t trying to distract me from studying?”   
Jeff chuckles, moving forward slightly so her back is against his chest. “You’ve been studying all week and your test isn’t until next week.” Her head falls to the side as he starts to pepper her neck with kisses. “Please, take a break, baby. You’ve been working so hard and I don’t want you to be more stressed.”   
Y/N swallows hard, leaning forward to push away her books slightly before returning to how she was. Turning her head to press a kiss to her lips. 

She goes to pull away, but he keeps her where she is. A hand going up to hold her face. Lips moving together. 

“I would love to stay like this, but my neck really hurts.” Y/N mumbles against Jeff’s lips, the pain in her neck starting to bother her.   
Jeff breaks the kiss, “sorry, baby.” Suddenly his face lights up, “face forward.”   
Y/N moves her head so she’s facing forward, neck still in pain although not as much. 

Jeff’s fingers trail up her back to her neck, gently rubbing her neck when he gets to her neck.   
Y/N lets out a slight moan from the pressure on her neck. “You have magic fingers.”   
Jeff can’t help the smirk that plays on his lips at those words, moving his hand that isn’t massaging Y/N’s neck, to her left thigh. “Want me to show you how magical they really are.”   
Y/N lifts her hips up slightly, “please.”   
Pressing a kiss to the shell of her right ear, he moves his hand from her thigh to the waistband of his boxers that’s she wearing. 

Slipping his hand under the material, and lowering it, he’s pleasantly surprised that she isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“I love when you wear my boxers with no underwear.” Jeff tells her, fingers playing with the hair on her mound.   
“Jeff, please.”   
“Shh… I got you princess, don’t worry.”


	2. Regulars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male!Reader

It was a somewhat surprise when Jeff Atkins, star baseball player, started going out with Y/N Y/L/N, star of the district male lacrosse team. 

The two had been friends since freshman year of high school. They got paired together for a project, that when turned in was filled with both baseball and lacrosse references that somehow made sense. 

Every time one of them had a game, the other was in the crowd. 

— 

Jeff quickly puts on a shirt as he bounded downstairs to Y/Ns basement where everyone was hanging out. 

Jeff had gone to Y/Ns house straight after a session at the gym and only kissed his boyfriend, hi before using the shower attached to his boyfriends bedroom. 

Reaching the basement, he’s not surprised to see their usual friends.

Monty, Alex, Justin, Zach, Sherri, Leah, and their newest addition to the group and baseball team Scott, he is however surprised to see two others, making it a full house. 

“Clay, Tony!” Jeff greets them with a smile. Clay smiles back, a little nervous. While Tony greets him with a nod. “You finally decided to take me up on the invite.” Jeff states, looking at Clay, as Tony had come a few times before.   
Clay nods, “yeah. It’s been a stressful week.”

“I think we can all agree to that.” Y/N says, from where he’s sitting on the recliner, everyone else sitting on the two couches or the floor. 

Noticing there’s no space on the couches and not feeling like sitting on the floor, Jeff goes over to his boyfriend. Kissing his cheek, before sitting in his lap.   
Y/Ns arms immediately wrap around the baseball player, pressing a kiss to the spot in between his shoulder blades.

Monty playfully groans when he sees where Jeff is sitting, “I thought we talked about the PDA, you two?” He then throws a soda at the two.   
Jeff barely manages to catch the soda, giving Monty a quick glare. “You realize I can’t drink this?”   
Monty looks sheepish for second, “just let it sit for a minute or two.”   
Jeff points a finger at Monty, “you’re opening it, De La Cruz.”


	3. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): Takes place many years in the future.

Jeff watched his wife walk out the door, face unhappy, the only time she had genuinely looked happy that morning had been when Jeff had kissed her good morning.

He sighs, running his hand through his hair that had slight hints of silver in it. Turning around, he glares at the two teenagers sitting at the table.

He could never hate his kids, but he could dislike them because of how they treated their mother.

He didn’t understand their behavior towards her at all. They hadn’t said I love you to her in years and she did everything for them without so much as a thank you.

She cleaned the whole house, made dinner, tidied up their rooms, did their laundry, took care of them when they were sick, and when they were hungover, all without a thank you from her children.

Jeff hated that he had let it get this far.

Knowing the two had hangovers, Jeff made his voice loud, done with their behavior.

“New rules you guys!”

Hannah groans, “dad, please be quiet. I have a pounding headache.”

Jake makes a noise in agreement.

Jeff shakes his head, “no can do, kiddos. We need to talk about the new rules that have been set in place.”

“Can we do this after we’ve slept? We’ve been awake for over, 24 hours.” Jake says.

“If you can’t handle a hangover, don’t drink.” Jeff tells them before sitting in front of them.

He lets them enjoy a few minutes of quiet before talking in a loud voice again. “Rule number one, you will be home everyday at 11pm, including Friday and Saturday.” The two teenagers go to protest, but he continues, “you will only be able to use your laptops at the dining room table, when I or your mom say you can and one if us is present. Number three,” he pauses to pull two things out of his pocket, “these are your new cell phones.” He watches as his kids look at the devices in horror.

“What happened to my phone?” Hannah asks, patting her pocket only to find it not there.

Jeff raises an eyebrow, “your phone? Hannah, I didn’t realize you paid the bill.”

Hannah sinks back into her seat, a sour look on her face at his words. “Any other rules?”

Jeff nods, “two more. You both aren’t allowed to drive anymore. And I know you must be thinking, but dad, how will I get to work? It’s a ten minute walk for both of you.” Any argument they have died with his words. “Lastly and most importantly, no more treating your mother like shit.” Jeff tells them, hating that those words strung together is something he has to say. “She loves you both to death and you treat her like she doesn’t even exist and she does everything for the both of you.”

“We don’t treat mom like sh-” Jake starts to say.

“When was the last time you said I love you back to her? Or told her thank you for staying up all night to make sure you don’t choke on your own vomit.” Jeff glares at his kids, “I want to see some changes and if you think this is bad…” He shakes his head trailing off.


End file.
